What Next?
by Jupiter'sDaughter
Summary: What would happen if the seven heroes we know were off to fight Cronus, only to find somebody doing their job for them? Yes, i use OC's. It's harder to be creative with the Canons without being OOC.
1. Demigods?

This is my first fanfic, so feel free to leave some constructive criticism, but please don't flame.

* * *

><p>1<p>

Jay ran at top speed down the street. There had been a sighting, apparently Cronus was at the park. The rest of his team was with him, Archie and Atlanta slightly ahead, even. They were approaching the clearing he was in when Atlanta suddenly stopped cold. Archie ran into her and they both motioned at them to stop. They crouched in the bushes and Jay was about to open his mouth to ask what was going on when Theresa covered his mouth with her hand. She motioned at the clearing.

Cronus was there, but he was shouting at somebody or rather, some _people_. They could see shadows moving methodically around the clearing, attacking and retreating as a unit. The way the moved together, it was impossible to see who the leader was.

"Come out you cowards!" Cronus demanded. Suddenly an arrow was shot at him. It hit the ground at his feet and he laughed, "You missed!" before the arrow exploded into smoke.

"Now!" Somebody screamed. All the seven heroes could see were the silhouettes moving and weaving in and out. There were seven in total, with Cronus. Suddenly one of the figures tackled Cronus to the ground. The two rolled around before one of them, and it certainly was not Cronus, got dominant position. Whoever it was lifted a sword and brought it crashing down only to find that the God had sunk through one of his portals.

"Damn it!" The person yelled, stabbing their sword into the ground where he'd been. The person then stood and said, "C'mon. We have to go before somebody finds out we were here."

Jay motioned for his team to leap into the clearing, where the smoke was clearing.

"Too late," Archie called. Six forms whipped around to face them. They all wore dark clothes and hoods, so it was impossible to see their faces. The one in front, obviously the leader, pulled it's blade from the ground and brandished it.

"What are you doing?" One of the shadows demanded as the leader sheathed the blade.

"Call it a strategic retreat, or maybe Juno forbidding me to get in a fight with these ones. Either way, we're leaving."

Atlanta turned to Jay and mouthed: Juno? He shrugged.

"Afraid we'll win?" Atlanta asked the retreating figures. The front one stiffened.

One of the flanking two cursed and grabbed the leader's arm. It hissed something about pride, temper and not giving in to temptation. The leader shook it off and pulled out it's sword.

"You want a fight?" It asked, and Jay was now sure 'it' was really a she.

The flanking figures tried to stop her again, lifting her easily.

"Put me down!" she demanded.

"Take her home," a guy said. "Let her cool down." The three of them dissappeared, and the other three figures approached the heroes, no weapons raised. The seven heroes stood on edge, except for Neil, who was looking in his mirror.

"That's close enough," Jay said as they came within sight of the heroes. One was a girl and two were guys. The girl had curly brown hair with bangs cut straight across her brow and glasses. One of the guys, the one who had spoken, was tall, muscled well and had dark skin. He had a battle ax strapepd across his back. The last guy had light brown hair and had a sword strapped across his shoulder.

They stood for a while, both groups, eyeing each other, before the dark boy said, "I'm Bruno." Held his hand out to Jay, who shook it.

"I'm Jay. This is my team. Archie, Atlanta, Neil, Herry, Odie and Theresa." He gestured to the teens.

"This is Markkis," Bruno waved at the second boy, who nodded tersely."And Carey." The small girl smiled and waved shyly.

"What was with your leader?" Theresa asked suddenly.

Bruno chuckled, but it was Markkis who spoke. "Maya... she can't resist a challenge. She's an amazing leader, and we'd go back to Hell again for her, but she has... Pride issues."

"You guys went to Hades for her?" Odie asked.

"Hades?" Carey asked. "Um, yeah. She'd been kidnapped by Pluto's son, Karlos."

"Pluto?" Herry asked. "Like, the planet?"

"No, Pluto, like, the Roman God." Markkis corrected.

"Roman God?" Neil suddenly looked up. "The Romans have gods?"

"Yeah." Bruno said. "We're the children of the Roman Gods."

The seven heroes looked at them in shock. "Demigods?" Jay asked.

"No way," Atlanta shook her head.

"Yeah. My mother's Minerva, the Roman Goddess of wisdom. Or, in Greek terms, Athena." Bruno confirmed.

"That is so cool!" Odie said.

"My mother's Proserpina. Or, Persephone." Carey added.

"Theresa's mentor." Herry informed her. Theresa smiled at the girl.

"And my dad's Mars, God of war." Markkis finished.

"Ares?" Archie lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah." The boy shrugged. "We should probably go check on Maya," he added a moment later.

"Why?" Atlanta asked.

They all pointed at the sky. Thunder was rumbling and lightning struck nearby. "She's pissed at Jared, I'm guessing." Bruno said.

"Five bucks says it's Matt." Markkis challenged.

"You're on." The Roman demigods shook hands and stared walking away. Carey looked back at them.

"Why don't you guys come with us?" She asked. The seven heroes looked at each other before following them.

...

The demigods were staying at a brownstone very similar to the ones the heroes were inhabiting. They were arguing about why the leader was mad as they walked up the steps and tossed the door open.

"It's not my fault you have issues!" A boy's voice yelled.

The four demigods looked at each other. "Jared." They said in unision.

"Jared I swear I'm going to murder you! Screw the damned prophecy!" There was the thud of bodies hitting the floor and then the pair rolled down the stairs, arms at each others throats, neither gaining the advantage until lightning came down and struck Jared. Maya jumped to her feet and ran into the other room. She tore through the house like a hurricane before stopping in front of the group at the door. Jared was still on the ground.

"Bruno. Ax. Now." She panted.

"No way!" the dark-skinned boy held his ax above her reach. Maya scowled. She had long, black hair and ice-blue eyes and was currently tapping her foot until Jared grabbed her from behind and lifted her. She elbowed him in the gut and he pulled her to the ground with him. A blonde boy stepped over the two tumbling teens. He was at least Herry's size and build.

"I'm Matt," he said.

They exchanged introductions and then stopped to watch the remaining two argue.

"Hey, sis!" Matt exclaimed. Maya looked up. "Don't break his leg again."

"No promises." Maya sat on his back and the brunette beneath her kept saying, "Okay I give, I give." Finally Matt lifted Maya into his arms as if she weighed the equivalent of a dust-bunny. She huffed.

"They're brother and sister?" Archie asked.

"Half siblings," they said in unision.

"Matt's dad's Vulcan and Maya's dad's Jupiter." Jared said, brushing himself down as he stood. "Mine's Apollo. That's why I'm the best shot here. I was trained by him and Diana."

"Wanna bet?" Atlanta challenged. "I'm a descendant of Artemis."

"My father's the god of archery," Jared said. "Nice try."

"And you say I have pride issues," Maya said sarcastically. "I'm calm, you can put me down." Matt did, and the two teams stood facing each other. Atlanta and Jared were in the midst of a glare-off. Maya raised an eyebrow and hit him in the back of the head.

"So who're Vulcan, Diana and Jupiter?" Jay asked. He hated not knowing.

"Vulcan's the Roman Hephaestus. Diana's Artemis and my dad, Jupiter, is the Roman Zeus." Maya exlplained. A couple jaws dropped at her words.

"i think you should come with us," Jay said. "We have something to show you."

Twenty minutes later, the thirteen of them were squished in the middle of the supply closet, where Herry pulled the light cord and the portal opened. The lot of them practically fell through to be met by Hera.

"Juno!" the Romans said, leaping up and grinning at the Goddess.

"I'm not surprised you all met," she shook her head. "Come on, we've been waiting."

"Son!" Ares exclaimed from behind him. He turned around.

"Hey Mars," he said, smirking.

"How've ya been, Markkis?" Ares swept the boy away from the rest of them.

"I feel replaced," Archie said. Jay patted him on the back. Neil had wandered over to see Aphrodite, so it was the eleven of them following Hera to the living room area.

"Jared. I didn't expect to see you here." Artemis said, walking over to stand next to Atlanta.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be here." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "How've you been, Diana?"

"Good. Your dad's office is down the hall," she pointed and Jared walked over, stopping at the door.

"Dad, change to Roman! You gained so much weight as a Greek! And what's with the accent?" he asked, disappearing into the room. The heroes laughed. Soon it was the seven heroes and Maya sitting there with Hercules and Artemis.

Ten minutes later, just Jay and Maya.

Most of the Heroes were at the brownstone, including the two leaders.

Jay's PoV

"So you're a leader?" I tossed out randomly.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you are, too." She looked at me with a knowing smirk. I nodded. "How long have you... you know, been here?" She asked.

"Over a year." I answered. "How long have you and your team been together?"

"Four years or so." She shrugged. "We don't always work like a team, though. But I got the alpha complex, and I'm more powerful, so I lead."

"Alpha complex?" I ask.

"I trained alone with Lupa, who's a wolf, for years before we became a team. I got the protective instincts, loyalty and alpha complex from that." I nodded.

"Understandable." I said.

"I've heard from Juno you sometimes doubt your leadership." That was not a question. I rubbed the back of my head.

"A little," I admitted.

"I don't have that problem. I know I was born to lead, my instincts just take over. It's more than a reflex. They've saved all our heads countless times." She looked up at me again with those deep blue eyes. "You were born to be a leader too. You just have to trust yourself more."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. She arched an eyebrow.

"That's why I'm here, Jay. We`re supposed to learn from each other and I can assure you, i have more flaws than you do. Starting with Roman pride issues." Suddenly there was a beep and she pulled out her phone and groaned.

"I'll be back," She said, throwing open the door.

"What?" I asked.

"Just Jared being Jared," She called, sprinting down the street. Archie stood.

"Well, we goin after her or what?"

Maya's POV.

I flew down the street to the park in the center of town and raced down the nearest pathway. Jared was standing in a pasture, hlding his bow, whacking a harpy with it. I groaned and pulled my sword out.

"You're an idiot!" I called as I reached him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, fearless leader," Jared retorted, sarcasm dripping off his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want help or not?" i demanded.

"Help," he admitted. I smirked and used my powers to knock the thing out of the air bfore giving a high kick to it's temple, knocking it out cold.

"Thanks," Jared said.

"Don't mention it," I said. He ran a hand through his brown hair looking at that thing and cursing under his breath.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Carey?" I asked suddenly. He nodded. Carey looked around before coming out from behind her bush, bow in hand. She straightened her glasses and smiled shyly.

"I didn't have a good shot. I've got to learn to fight with more than just this," she exclaimed.

I laughed, but whirled around when I heard somebody behind me. Relaxed when I saw it was Jay and his group. Jared frowned, grabbing my waist and pulling me to him protectively. He still wasn't sure about them. Idiot.

I wanted to smack him. He was just like Karlos. I pulled away and gave him a look. Jay cleared his throat and I smiled at him.

"These are really the guys Juno was telling us about?" Jared asked.

"No, they're astronauts." I retorted sarcastically. "Yes, Jared. They are."

"You two are being rude," Carey informed us. Jared and I looked away from each other, boring holes into some trees. Jay burst out laughing. His group joined in after a second, seeing the humor in the way Jared and I treated each other, I guess. We had a short glare off before he was knocked off his feet by the harpy, which had regained consciousness. He grabbed it around the neck, but was soon lifted off his feet. I cursed and threw my sword with what was, normally, perfect aim. Carey raised her bow, pulling back as an arrow appeared in the nylon cord bowstring.

"I can't get a good shot," She said. Jay stepped forward, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll help." He offered. I nodded, but immediately took charge again.

"Herry, you're as strong as Hercules, right?" i asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. I pointed at Jared and the Harpy.

"Could you throw me up there?" I asked. He looked confused, but nodded. He twined his hands and I placed my foot in them before he launched me back into my element.

Jay's POV.

"Is she nuts?" Archie exclaimed as Maya sailed up toward the Harpy.

"Let's hope not," Theresa said.

I was shaking my head, watching. She seemed suspended in the air as the Harpy dropped Jared. The boy flew down towards us as Herry caught him and set him on his feet.

"Thanks, i owe you one," he smiled.

"Don't mention it," Herry replied.

"How has she been up there that long?" Atlanta asked.

"That's not physically possible!" Odie said, rubbing his eyes.

"Maya? She's fine," Jared dismissed. "Carey, call Bruno and tell him if he tells Matt about this, he's dead."

Carey shrugged and dialed somebody on her phone, stepping away. Maya finally pulled out a retractable pole, much like my own, and whacked the harpy across the head, baseball style. The thing fell. Maya floated slowly down until she was on her feet again.

"Yeah." Jared shrugged before we could say anything. "We were trained by the gods at our island. It's off the shore of where Rome used to be, and no regular mortals can find it."

"That is so cool!" Odie announced. Maya smirked.

All this happened a week ago. the thirteen of us are pretty similar, and yet we're all so different. Maya and I trust totally different things with our leading for one. Still, we get along. Hera sets us into teams of two and lets us get to know each other more, and of course, i'm paired with the other leader. She and I wander aimlessly through a garden somewhere in the school.

"So what's with you and that Jared guy?" I ask. She groans.

"We used to be together, sort of. But Jared's really possessive. I broke things off." She explains. I nod. I'm expecting her to carry on, when she asks, "What about you and Theresa?"

I go pale as a sheet and start sputtering.

"She's... we're not... that is..." I can't seem to get a full sentence out. Maya grins.

"Well, seing as how 'she's not', 'you aren't' and 'that is' you'd better go ask her out before she gets impatient," Maya suggests.

I deflate. "I don't know what to do." I admit. "She's Theresa."

"And she's still a girl. Go buy her flowers." She shoves me toward the door. "I already know a lot about you." I smile gratefully and turn to the door.

"And Jay," She calls. I half turn to face her. "Don't split yourself into two people. Just some advice I learned from Romulus and Remus."

She walks out to see Hera, so I shrug and continue on. "Romulus and Remus," I murmur.

Maya POV

Juno looks slightly surprised to see me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I ask where dad is, and she wordlessly points through a door. My eyes widen a bit.

Dad looks... old. When I see him on our island, he's usually dark haired, like me, and tall, clean shaven. Young, ageless looking. Not like this. He has wild snowy hair and wrinkles. I lean against the doorframe.

"I think I like your appearence better as Jupiter," I tease. He turns to see me and smiles.

"Maya," he says, holding his arms open. I sink into his frail embrace.

"No, I'm serious." I laugh. He changes shape until he's a foot taller than me. He hugs me tighter and I look up to the Jupiter I know.

"Better?" He asks.

"Much." We walk into the area with the others, where Bruno and Archie seem to be talking battle strategy. Markkis and Theresa are arguing, no surprise. That boy likes to argue. Jared and Atlanta are talking hunting. Matt and Herry are comparing strength, and the only way Matt compares in strength to Herry is that he works with his dad, Vulcan in the forges a lot. Carey and Odie are talking about some gadget or another.

"You should be proud." Dad tells me. I look around at my team mingling with Jay's.

"You're right," I agree. "And I am." So proud.

I can't help smiling. This is going to be better than I thought.

* * *

><p>To make this clearer, in Jay's POV it'll be the Greek names and in Maya's it'll be the Roman.<p> 


	2. FacePunch

I figured I owe you guys a chapter, though I haven't had much creativity of late. Maybe because I'm writing a SSB fic with my friends.

2

Jay POV

As I wander the streets, I can't help thinking Maya's right about Theresa. But I've gone to three florists, found nothing that was not corny or cheesy, and now I'm giving up in favor of chocolates.

Girls like chocolate, right? I think so, I mean, whenever I catch Theresa reading those smut novels and watching romantic movies, she seems to be munching on chocolates. And ot the crappy kind either, no, she likes the good kind, like truffles and Lindt and all that stuff. I grab a few boxes and am walking down the street when I run into Archie and Atlanta.

"Chocolates, Jay?" Atlanta teases, scanning the boxes. "Aren't you on like a super-boy health thing?"

I groan inwardly and smile nervously.

"They aren't for me," I say.

"The who? Theresa? Maya?" Archie asks. My eyes widen.

"Just because Maya and I discuss leadership stuff does NOT make us anything more than friends!" I tell them in a voice that leaves no room for argument.

Archie and Atlanta hold up their hands in an 'I-surrender' pose.

"So Theresa?" Atlanta asks. I nod slowly, biting my lower lip. She throws her arms around my neck and I almost drop the chocolates.

"It's about damn time!" Archie says. I give him a smirk.

"I could say the same for you. Or have you not done anything yet?" My smirk grows wider as he blushes scarlet and Atlanta pulls away. Before Archie can change his mind and decide to be pissed instead of embarrased, I take off down the street.

"Jay!" Archie yells. I turn the corner and duck behind a building as he sprints past, Atlanta following but stopping when she reaches me.

"I'll keep him off your case for a bit. Just go find Theresa." And with that, she bolts after him.

I sigh in relief and walk out of my hiding place, walking back toward the brownstone.

...

I will admit it: I wimp out at the last second. I leave the chocolates outside her door, knock, then practically do a Henderson down the stairs and out of sight. I hear her door open, then a soft chuckle.

"Jay," she says. "Brave enough to battle a God, but won't even deliver his own chocolates." And then her door shuts. I look up, she's gone.

"Smooth," Herry says. I jump.

"When did you get good at sneaking?" I ask.

"When you failed to notice anything but Theresa," Herry laughs at my expression and heads up the stairs. I groan and rub my face.

She's worth it.

Maya's POV

I crack my neck and knuckles as I stand across from Bruno. He and I've decided to do some training, if we can do nothing else. We're holding wooden poles, since Mars knows us and won't let us near the actual weapons. Apparently there's too much of a chance we'll kill each other.

"It's not too late to back out," Bruno tells me with a smirk.

"I was about to say the same to you," I retort. He grins and takes one step toward me. I push the tip of my pole into the ground and vault over him, twisting and kicking his back as I fall. I land on my feet as he stumbles and almost trips. He whips around and swings at my head. I bend back and use my hands to balance myself as I kick him in the chest with both feet.

Bruno falls back and I leap, straddling him and holding his hands down with mine. He starts laughing and I grin.

Suddenly, Jay clears his throat, and Bruno and I split apart, blushing. Jay arches an eyebrow.

"He's been spotted," he tells us. I groan.

"Again?" I ask.

"Again." Jay agrees. Bruno and I grab some real weapons before going after Jay.

He's in a warehouse when we catch up to him. We've taken out his cronies already, and soon we close in, like a pack going in for the kill. I have one of those fancy whips like Archie, ad I use it to pull myself up onto the rafters.

Cronus looks upon the lot of us.

"What is this? Thirteen heroes?" he asks. I feel my inner sarcasm flow through

"This? Well, this is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain and one hundred percent reason to remember the name!" And with that, I lob a lightning bolt at him, almost knocking him off his feet, but not quite. He just smirks up at me.

"Well, I would, but I don't know it."

I jump down from my place and walk so I'm less than a foot apart from him.

"You will, believe me. I will make sure it's burned into your brain while you rot in Tartarus."

"Sorry, miss, but that's not going to happen." He pulls out his scythes and swings at me. I bend backwards, onto my hands, and then kick up, clipping him in the temple with my booted foot and back flipping to my feet.

Cronus wipes the blood off his forehead.

"Bruno! Now!" I call. The Brazilian boy leaps into action, brandishing his ax.

"Wait, attack as a unit!" Jay calls. "Distract him."

"This is one of those times the two of them are going to get us in trouble, isn't it?" Neil asks.

"Most likely," Markkis agrees, taking his sword from his baldric and holding it in a ready position.

"You heroes are all the same," Cronus says boredly. "All talk and no action."

"And that's where you're wrong!" Archie swings his whip. Cronus lets it wrap around his scythe, then yanks on it, pulling Archie forward. My eyes widen and I throw my sword at the evil God with deadly precision. It sinks into his shoulder, causing him to let go of Archie. Everybody's attacking the god now; I can barely tell what's happening. There's smoke; either Jared's been letting off smoke bombs or something's on fire…

My head's spinning as I fall sideways, my head making contact with the cement floor, effectively knocking me out.

This again?

...

We're on a rooftop, battling the god of time. Theresa aims a high kick at his head, but he grabs her foot and whips her backward.

"Does this guy never give up?" Bruno demands.

"No," Jay says, ducking to avoid Jared, who's been tossed across the roof. I scowl and jump over a table, using my powers to propel myself forward. I swing my blade in an arc, almost slicing his arm off. He growls and flings his arm out behind me before slamming me through one of his portals...

...

"Maya!" Somebody's saying, telling me to wake up. I feel people grabbing at me, and I punch out. My fist makes contact before somebody grabs my wrist in a grip so firm it almost hurts. I try to kick, but somebody has my legs already. I scream.

"You have got to stop punching Jared in your sleep! It's becoming a habit!" Somebody says. Cold water splashes over my face and I sputter, sitting up and blinking. Jared's on the ground, holding his nose. I almost start laughing except my head aches and that dream...

I rub my temples, bringing my knees to my chest. Bruno sits next to me and grabs my hand comfortingly. "You okay?" he asks.

"I think so," I say. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"We got Herry to take you back here. We almost had Cronus, but he ran, like the coward his is," Jay says. I nod.

"Thank you," I say to Herry, who rubs the back of his head.

"Don't mention it," he tells me, shrugging. I roll my shoulders back and leap out of bed. The seven heroes look at my team like they're crazy for letting me get up right after that.

"We couldn't stop her if we tried," Matt shrugs and sits down on the edge of my bed. I walk to the window. Nobody's outside and I really need to go loosen up my muscles, so I throw the window open, sit on the sill and swing my legs outside. I'm about to drop down when somebody hauls me back in. I look up at Jay, arching an eyebrow.

"No way am I letting you do that," he says. "I'll sit in here all day and all night if I have to."

"Drama queen much?" I ask teasingly, standing and shaking free of his grip. I sit next to Bruno and cross my arms. "If it means that much to you I won't go jumping out of windows, but you can't keep me locked inside," i say. He sighs.

"Fine."

...

I border on the sleeping and waking world that night. Every time I fall asleep, the dream haunts me. It's the dream from when we lost the bane of my existence, and two very good friends at the same time. The dream goes a little something like this:

"I've found a way to make you suffer, Maya. By hurting somebody important to you," Pluto tells me through my prison. I was trapped inside an energy shield. "Now, who to kill," he acts as if it's a hard descision, but I know who he wants to murder.

Jared.

Matt.

The person I used to think I loved, and my older brother. That would knock me down, not just a few pegs, but about six thousand feet. Probably straight into a cell inTartarus.

Just sentence me now, King Midos.

"If you touch them, I swear to Jupiter, I'll kill you!" I scream, pounding on the energy shield. Pluto laughs.

"Temper, temper," he says. My eyes flash and lightning cracks inside the prison.

"Maya!" Jared yells. He's reached us. I see the other six behind him.

"Jared stop!" I try to warn him, but Pluto's already thrown out an attack.

"Watch out, bonehead," Karlos grabs Jared and yanks him back. Amonia and Bruno reach them next.

"Guys, don't!" I think they're ignoring me, because they all approach Pluto, weapons raised.

I hate how much they'd do for me.

Pluto cakcles and swipes at Jared again. Amonia surprises us by throwing herself in the way, caught in the god's grip. Her blond hair tumbles down and I know she's searching for her powers. You don't get to be a daughter of Venus for nothing.

Love and beauty aren't helpful. Pluto takes a wicked looking knife and looks at me, as if to say, 'this is your fault.'

And it is.

"Maya! I never did anything for you, so count this as me getting to be the hero for a change," She says. The knife slashes. A single tear trails down my cheek.

"AMONIA!" I scream. There's a stunned silence as Pluto throws her body into the abyss behind him. "You Bastard!" I'm pounding on the cage.

"I will not be shown up by children!" Pluto seethes.

"Father, stop!" Karlos pleads. I see the little boy with an abusive father, begging for attention. Puto backhands him and he's knocked against a jagged rock twenty feet from me.

"Karlos..." I trail off, collapsing on my knees. I have no energy to scream.

"Well, Thanatos?" Pluto asks. "Have we made up for the amount of souls she's worth?" The god turns to his son.

"Karlos isn't dead yet," The god of death replies. "And then we'll have made it up. Each demigod soul is worth two." He nods.

"You'd kill your own son?" Markkis demands. I blink. I feel like a hollow shell.

"Yes," Pluto says simply. He grabs Karlos and recruits another soul to the collection. I squeeze my eyes shut as reality rips through me.

Karlos and Amonia are dead.

It's all my fault.

Jay's POV

I wake up to Markkis panting on our doorstep.

"We need help," he says. "Maya's not waking up."

I nod and we sprint down to the other brownstone, me barefoot and Markkis in socks. When we reach the other leader's room, Matt's holding her down to calm the thrashing, and Bruno's trying to wake her up. Jared's trying to get her to stop screaming. She punches out. Hits him in the face. Bruno grabs her wrist.

"That's the sixty-seventh time since we got together that she's punched him in the face in her sleep," he comments dryly.

"Second time since I met you," i add.

"Bruno's wrong. I've counted at least eighty," Carey says.

"Nu-uh!" Bruno says.

"Yeah," She counters.

"Shut up I'm tryin to sleep," Maya murmurs.


End file.
